finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII
Final Fantasy XII (ファイナルファンタジーXII Fainaru Fantajī Towerubu) is the twelth game in the main Final Fantasy series. The game was released on March 16, 2006, in Japan and in North America on October 31, 2006. The European and Australian releases are still unknown, though are expected to be sometime in early 2007. A playable demo of the game was shipped with the North American release of Dragon Quest VIII on November 15, 2005. A few weeks before the North American version was released, the game was leaked on the Internet, though Square Enix took legal action against the sites hosting the files, causing the torrents to be removed.http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3154177 Development Developed from 2001 to 2006, Final Fantasy XII cost approximately 4 billion Japanese yen (35 million USD) to produce with a crew of more than one hundred people. Yasumi Matsuno, originally announced as both producer and director, was forced to bow out of both roles midway through the creation of Final Fantasy XII due to health concerns. In his place, Hiroyuki Ito and Hiroshi Minagawa took over directorial duties, with Akitoshi Kawazu assuming the role of the executive producer.http://ps2.ign.com/articles/638/638050p1.html Matsuno remains credited for "Original Work/Scenario Plot/Supervision". Hitoshi Sakimoto was the music composer for the game, and Nobuo Uematsu contributed one new composition — the vocal theme, "Kiss Me Good-Bye", performed by Angela Aki. Renowned violinist Taro Hakase provided performances for Symphonic Poem "Hope", which served as a promotional theme along with "Kiss Me Good-Bye". In early stages of development, the main character was to be "big and tough", but as development continued and targeting demographics were considered, he became more effeminate. With the casting of voice actor Kohei Takeda, who also did motion capture for the part, he became less so and more "active, upbeat bright and positive".http://ps2.ign.com/articles/441/441293p1.html Veteran translator Alexander O. Smith was involved with the English localization of the script. Smith had previously worked on the localization for Vagrant Story as well as several other Final Fantasy installments, including Final Fantasy X. The voiceovers were directed by Jack Fletcher, who had previously directed the voiceovers for other Final Fantasy games as well. In North America, the game was available in two versions — the standalone game with a suggested retail price of $49.99 and a "Collector's Edition" for an additional $10. The Collector's Edition is an exclusive title offered only by GameStop or EB Games. This edition includes the original game packaged in a tin case along with a special bonus disc, which contained Final Fantasy XII developer interviews, an art gallery, four U.S. and Japanese trailers, and a "History of Final Fantasy" featurette, which gave brief chronicles on all released and upcoming Final Fantasy games. Changes to the North American version of the game include the addition of widescreen 16:9 support and additional scenes that were left out of the Japanese version due to rating issues.http://ps2.ign.com/articles/734/734868p1.html Story Final Fantasy XII takes place mostly in the kingdom of Dalmasca, a small city-state in the world of Ivalice. A neutral party in the past wars between its neighboring kingdoms of Archadia and Rozarria, Dalmasca was ultimately conquered by Archadia and reduced to the status of an occupied state under Archadian rule. Vaan, a street urchin living in the Dalmascan capital of Rabanastre, is stealing some treasure from the Archadian Consul's residence in the old royal castle of Dalmasca. While looting the castle's safe Vaan meets Balthier, a sky pirate bent on stealing the Consul's treasures and his companion Fran, a Viera warrior. By coincidence the underground Dalmascan resistance movement assaults the royal castle on the same night, to depose the Archadian Consul. Vaan's looting gets noticed and he, Fran and Balthier are pursued by Archadian soldiers, along with the insurgents storming the castle, making them seem to be involved in the attack. This eventually brings the three face to face with Ashe, the deposed princess of Dalmasca and the leader of the resistance faction. Balthier, Vaan and Fran are sent to a dungeon from where they escape bringing Basch, who had been in the dungeon since the war, with them. Headhunters looking for Balthier kidnap Vaan's best friend Penelo in the hopes that the always gallant Balthier will try to free the girl. Vaan, Fran, Basch and Balthier head to Bhujerba to free Penelo and meet Larsa in their adventures there. Larsa is travelling under the name "Lamont" and is seeking what eventually turns out to be manufacted Nethicite. Larsa is revealed to be a royal heir, the second in line for the throne of Archadia. He helps the party rescue Penelo and later keeps her and the party safe from the Archadian troops. At Bhujerba the party meets Ashe again and she requests Balthier's aid to retrieve a proof of her royal blood: The Dawn Shard. The party heads to the Dynast King Raithwall's Tomb to retrieve the Dawn Shard and are subsequently captured by Judge Ghis upon leaving the tomb. A large, mysterious explosion provides opportunity for the party to escape. During their escape they discover - to their horror - that Judge Ghis Ship and the Entire Archdian 8th fleet was destroyed by the power of the Dawn Shard, with is composed of a powerful substance called Deifacted Nethicite. Bent on wielding that power to free Dalmasca and avenge her fallen comrades Ashe heads to a place where she can learn more about the Stone. By chance they meet Larsa again, who persuades them to join him and another mysterious enemy / ally at Mt. Bur-Omisace to plan on how to stop the imminent war. Disgraced by the 8th fleet's destruction, Vayne is called back to Archadia and starts suspecting that his father and the Archadian Senate will bypass him for King, giving the throne to his brother Larsa instead. Unwilling to risk being bypassed to the throne Vayne murders his father and dissolves the Senate and immediately sends a ship to Mt. Bur-Omisace to capture the Dawn Shard from Ashe. His envoy, Judge Bergan, arrives too late: Ashe and Larsa heard of the events and Ashe has obtained the Sword of Kings (which has the ability to destroy Nethicite). An enraged Bergan kills the holy man Gran Kiltias Anastasis and bombs Mt. Bur Omisace but is unable to get the shard or the sword. Larsa is taken back to Archades. Ashe and her party decide it is time to destroy all the Nethicite available in Ivalice and head to Draklor Labs at the heart of the Archadian Empire, where the last shard is, to destroy it and the lab where Dr. Cid is successfully using what he has learned from that nethicite shard to manufacture artificial nethicite. They are unsuccessful in destroying the Nethicite in Draklor Labs, and are instead left with information pointing them to the ancient city of Giruvegan. Dr. Cid is supposedly going there to retrieve more Deifacted nethicite. The party enters the city and fights to the center of the Great Crystal, an incredibly large and powerful piece of Nethicite in which the Occurians live. There, the history of Raithwall and Nethicite is revealed. Ashe is given the Treaty blade so that she can carve out additional pieces of Deifacted nethicite in order to achieve greater power. She is conflicted as to her course of action. Ashe and the party leave Giruvegan with the knowledge that Dr. Cid has used them to retrieve the Treaty blade, and had no intention of traveling to Giruvegan. They return to Balfonheim and Reddas joins the party to travel to Ridorana, where the Sun Cryst is housed in the lighthouse Pharos. In the lighthouse Ashe Realizes that all of the appearances of Lord Rassler are images constructed by the Occurians. Judge Gabranth arrives and fights the party. Upon his Defeat, Dr. Cid appears and banishes him back to the fleet. Cid wants to use the power of the Sun Cryst to make himself a God before Ashe destroys it. Upon defeating Dr. Cid, the Sun Cryst begins generating so much power that there is no way that the party could survive, until Reddas sacrifices himself to destroy the Sun Cryst with the Sword of Kings. Vaan's party travel back to Balfonheim and learn that the discharge of power activated the largest airship ever built, Bahamut, and the resistance armies have staged a battle in the skies above Rabanastre. They travel to Bahamut to land and kill Vayne before he can destroy the country of Dalmasca, and all of the ships in the fleet. Before they can reach Vayne, Gabranth arrives to stop them. This time, Gabranth appears to have given up everything except his need to destroy his own brother. The party defeats Gbranth and leave him beaten in the elevator. Vayne attacks, and Larsa helps the party to fight him. As Vayne is beaten down, his Manufacted nethicite sucks power from Larsa, and the ship around him. Gabranth joins the attack against Vayne, but is struck down, just as Vayne loses his greater power. The rogue Occuria Venat joins with Vayne granting him more power, and the party once again attacks him. Characters Vaan, Ashe, Baltier and Fran are joined by Penelo, a street performer in Rabanastre and Vaan's best friend; Basch, a former general of Dalmasca turned traitor during the conflict between Archadia and Rozarria; Other main characters include Reks, Vaan's older brother and formerly a soldier of the Dalmascan army under Basch's command; Larsa Solidor (known as Lamont when traveling incognito among the common folk), a young prince who has a mysterious connection with Nethicite, a rare counterpart of Magicite (the substance from which all magical energy is derived); and Vayne Solidor, the royal heir of Archadia, regent of Dalmasca, the Judges' commanding lord, and Larsa's elder brother. Archadian Judge Magisters, leaders of the Judges who first appeared in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, are featured prominently in the story. They are the supreme enforcers of Archadian law, and number five total: Gabranth, Ghis, Drace, Zargabaath, and Bergan. In addition, all of the races available in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Bangaa, Viera, Moogle, Nu Mou, and Hume) appear in Final Fantasy XII, joined by new races, Seeq, Garifs, Urutan-Yensas, Baknamys, Rebbes, and Helgas. There are also the immortal Occuria, often referred to as the "gods." *Vaan Ratsbane *Ashe B'nargin Dalmasca *Basch von Ronsenberg *Balthier Bunanza *Fran *Penelo *Vayne Carudas Solidor *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor More at List of Final Fantasy XII characters Reception In Japan, FFXII was the sixth game to receive a score of 40/40 in the gaming magizine Famitsu, as well as the first Final Fantasy game and the first PlayStation 2 title to do so. Final Fantasy XII was voted number one for Best Art Style on IGNs weekly Top Ten http://ps2.ign.com/articles/719/719602p1.html. IGN also gave the game a 9.5 http://ps2.ign.com/articles/741/741991p1.html. FFXII also recieved a 10/10 in the November 2006 issue of Official PlayStation Magazine, a 10/10 in the November 2006 issue of Play Magazine, an 8.5, 9.0, and 9.5 in the November 2006 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly, a 9 from GameSpot http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/rpg/finalfantasy12/review.html, a 9.25 in the November 2006 issue of Game Informer, a 9.5 in the October 2006 issue of Independent PlayStation Magazine, and a 5/5 on X-Play http://www.g4tv.com/xplay/reviews/1292/Final_Fantasy_XII.html. External links *North American official site *Japanese official site *Final Fantasy XII.net, a fansite *Final Fantasy XII US - fansite *[http://www.ffcompendium.com/h/ff12hub.shtml Final Fantasy XII at the Final Fantasy Compendium] *